Seven days and counting
by all-the-facts
Summary: T'was seven days before Christmas. Ryan, happy in the Christmas spirit going round, tries to convince Sharpay, East High's Ice Queen and Christmas Grinch that Christmas isn't all about presents and Troy Bolton. Cowritten by Santa Clause
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wanted to ask Santa for HSM, but I already asked him for a brand new Lamborghini even though I don't have my driver license. So yeah, don't own HSM.

Seven Days and counting

Chapter 1

"Sharpay, Get up. We need to get gifts for the Christmas party. We only have a week before Christmas and Hanukkah's already started." Ryan shouted, walking through his sister's door.

"You're not even Jewish Ry."

"True but I want to respect other religions." Ryan stated, earning an eye roll from his sister.

"Well I want you to respect my privacy so GET OUT!" she shouted, point her finger to the door.

Ryan, in defeat, walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen where his folks were eating breakfast.

"Morning Mum, Dad."

"Morning Ducky! C'mon, get a seat and join us." Ryan colored slightly at his old nickname.

"Good Morning my boy." Mr. Evans reached forward and adjusted Ryan's hat, " There, that's better. You should really use a mirror to adjust it to the correct position."

"I like it slanted" Ryan muttered

"So honey, what do you want for Christmas?" Mr. Evans asked, pouring some hot coffee into his cup.

" Well I was wondering if I could…" he was cut off by his mother

"We are not gone get a Shar Pei so you can annoy your sister."

"But mum. I'll promise to feed it everyday, walk it, and play with. I'll even house train it." Ryan begged like a little 6 years old.

Sharpay walked down the stairs and scoffed, "Please, you're not even house trained."

"This coming from the girl that has a name that's sounds exactly like a Shar Pei itself. Pah!" Somehow, luck was on Ryan's side, as his twin didn't hear the comment.

"What was that?"

"Err…I just said…I can't wait for Christmas. Hah!" Mentally sighing in relief, he dipped his face back down to his bowl of cereal and focused on it.

Sharpay happily plopped herself next to her dad, "Morning Daddy and Mommy!"

"I couldn't help overhearing you asking Ryan what he wanted for Christmas. That reminds me, what DO you want for Christmas, daddy? Another one of those expensive golf clubs?

"That's okay kitten…Daddy has enough of those clubs anyway…" He said and busied himself by putting his bowl into the dishwasher.

Ryan coughed into his cereal softly, "More like he didn't want her to wasting his money on those lousy sticks."

"I heard that." Sharpay glared at him.

"So erm dad, can you drop us off at the mall later. We need to get some gifts for the Christmas party." Ryan said quickly, avoiding her eyes.

Mr. Evans flicked his wrist and looked down at his watch, "Sure kids, get ready in an hour."

As Ryan and Sharpay moved to the sink to put their bowls in the dishwashers, Sharpay nudged Ryan slightly. "Exactly how many presents are we supposed to buy again?"

Ryan shrugged as he washed his hands in the sink. "You, Kelsi, Chad, Gabs and the rest of the wildcats, I guess. What about you?"

"Me, Troy, you, Daddy and Mommy. Now that you mention it, I guess I should also give Kelsi a present."

Ryan noticed the wry smile on Sharpay's face. "…What are you plotting this time?"

Sharpay scowled slightly at her twin. "What, can't I just buy a presents for our fellow pianist who've worked so hard transposing for us?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but whenever you have that smile, you're up to something."

No worries Ry. I'm not up to anything…" As Ryan left, she smirked. "…Yet."

An Hour Later

"Sharpay, Ryan, are you two ready!?" Mr. Evans shouted.

"Yes, I'm coming daddy!" Sharpay called back, she applied a layer of lip-gloss before walking out of her room and into Ryan. "Move it duck boy."

"Whatever, dog breath." Both walked down and out the front door.

"I call shot gun!" Ryan clambered into the passenger seat next to his dad, leaving his sister to roll her eyes at his childish-ness and the back seat.

"Ok we're here, I'll be back around 5. That'll give you 4 hours here, should be enough time." their dad told them.

"Yeah sure. That'll be enough time for Sharpay to buy the whole entire building." Ryan said sarcastically, earning a rough punch from Sharpay.

As the twins entered the building, Sharpay caught sight of Troy walking towards the food court…with Gabriella! Her eye sub-consciously twitched.

"Ryan, do you think we could eat lunch first?"

"…but we just ate."

"But I feel rather hungry, and when I'm hungry, we eat!" Turning a deaf ear to Ryan's next protest, she strutted off to the food court.

Ryan sighed as he ran in front of Sharpay and gently restricted her from walking any further. "Sis, c'mon, it's just one week before Christmas. Just 7 more days. We need to buy those gifts before Christmas Eve. Can't you just wait until the Christmas party then seduce him?"

Sharpay cast a cold glance at him. "Wait? WAIT!? Sharpay Evans doesn't wait, especially if the hot Troy Bolton is in the picture!" Huffing, she crossed her arms across her chest, waiting impatiently for Ryan's next reply.

"Please, Sis? If you don't follow Troy around today, I promise I'll allow you to hang all the mistletoes around the grand ballroom where the party will be held."

Sharpay gave a glance at Ryan. "Fine." She said, uncrossing her arms, "but you'd better not break that promise."

Ryan nodded his head, "I promise, now who should we buy a gift first?" unknowingly stopping in front of a Armani store.

"Me, now let's go find some skimpy outfits to win Troy Bolton's love." Sharpay said, before walking in, with a hopeless Ryan following her.

"Hm…which one is better. Lace or cotton?" Sharpay asked, holding up 2 sets of lingerie.

Ryan, who had gotten a couple of stares from carrying Sharpay other…outfits, frowned. "Lace, every guy loves lace on a girl."

"Since when were you straight." Sharpay replied, placing the lingerie on the top of the tall pile of clothes that Ryan was carrying around. "Let's go to the cashier."

On the way to the cashier, Sharpay caught sight of a Christmas outfit, except that it was fitted for people…that worked in strip clubs. It was V-necked, and the skirt only went to mid-thighs, the boots, to Ryan's dismay, riding up to knee-length.

"Oooh! Ryan buy that for me!" She squealed.

"…Sis, I know I called you a slink at Lava Springs, but I was angry and…and you're not listening, are you."

"Absolutely not!" Sharpay twittered as she dumped it on the top of the pile of lingerie and clothes into Ryan's arms. As Ryan set the clothes on the counter, the cashier stared at him oddly (He was getting that more and more). Seeing that his sister was still admiringly another costume, he whispered hurriedly. "They're for my sister."

The cashier nodded his head slowly, packing the things hurriedly and gave the items to Ryan, who thanked him politely and ran after his sister, who had dashed to the opposite shop, presumably for more clothes. "Looks like our Christmas shopping turned into her shopping spree."

"Do you really think Troy Bolton will actually fall head over heels with you wearing this? I don't really remember swimming as part of the party's schedule." Ryan held up a rack with a black bikini that Sharpay had him carry. " You do remember that he has a girlfriend."

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. Of course he will. Boys are so predictable, after he sees me swimming in this before the party starts. He'll pull me under a mistletoe that I've put up when the DJ puts some romantic song on and start making out with me." Sharpay smiled, "Soon after, he will dump that Montez bitch in front of everyone and ask me to marry him."

"God bless his soul if that ever happens" Ryan muttered under his breath.

"C'mon Ry, I wanna get the perfect gift for my future husband." Sharpay called as she walked in front of him.

"What are you planning on giving him, a Rolex watch that has the words "Shar and Troy together, forever" engraved." He was a bit out of breath as he ran forward, struggling with the bags.

"Pssh, Ryan that's for puppy love. I'm gonna see if I can get Daddy to buy Troy a brand new Porsche. It'll probably have the words "Just married" on the back of it."

"And I thought Chad's hair was messed up…" Ryan sighed as he followed his sister around the shopping mall, dragging the shopping bags behind him.

Suddenly, Sharpay stopped at an abrupt halt in front of a perfume/cologne shop.

"Ry, that's it!"

Ryan stared confusedly at his blonde sister. "What's it?"

"I could give Troy a love perfume!"

Ryan blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then, he held up two fingers in front of Sharpay's face. "How many fingers am I not holding up, Sis?"

Sharpay pushed his hand out of her view. "Very funny, Ryan. Don't worry, I'm not sick. You see, technology's so advanced these days…I heard that they have come up with a way for a man to fall in love with another woman using the perfume!"

Ryan scoffed. "Yeah, where did you hear that, Geek Enquiry? Sis, you can't possibly believe all that…!?!"

He watched as Sharpay came bounding out of the shop, a small package in her hand. He sighed. "You know, sometimes I think you're mentally challenged."

"And sometimes I think you act like a fairy too much." Sharpay retorted.

"Very funny for a show dog, Sharpay." Before Ryan added more to his comment, he spotted Kelsi in the nearby bookstore. "Kelsi! Over here!"

"Hey Ryan…Sharpay. You guys doing Christmas shopping too?" the shy pianist asked as she took noticed of the countless bags Ryan was carrying.

Sharpay gave a faint nod before disappearing into another shop, again.

"Yeah, just a couple of stuff here and there." Ryan answered.

"So what's new?" Kelsi and Ryan sat on a bench outside of the store.

"Well Sharpay just bought a love potion for the one and only Troy Bolton. If it doesn't work, she bought clothes that'll make her look like a two dollar whore, and if Troy's loyalty to Gabbi doesn't crumble. She is planning something that's involving you."

"How'd you know?"

Ryan looked at her, " She wants to buy you a Christmas present." He said with as much serious-ness as he could muster, before cracking up with Kelsi.

Both knew that Sharpay would bribe everyone in the world just to get East High's Hotshot.

So I hope y'all like it. reviews are welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: On the 22nd day before Christmas, Santa gave to me…a return to sender letter. "STOP PUTTING ME IN YOUR FANFIC, I'M COPYWRITED!" (Cops sirens come on). Oh shit. Well enjoy chapter 2 while I run from the cops.

Chapter 2

As Ryan lugged Sharpay's and his gifts, his arms started to feel like lead weights, dragging him down. Kelsi had went back to her Christmas shopping, and Sharpay was jumping in and out of random stores, always coming out with a package that Ryan would ultimately hold.

"Sis…can…we…stop for a…breather?" He asked, his voice straining to be heard.

"Hm, lemme see, No. We only have two hours left 'til Daddy comes and picks us up. Plus the majority of it is clothes, it's not that heavy."

"Then why don't you carry them huh?" Ryan took deep breaths in and out when Sharpay stopped.

"Ryan, I just got my nails done yesterday. I don't want to ruin them." After showing her nails in front of Ryan's face, with a huff, Sharpay continued walking.

Ryan rolled his eyes as he continued lugging the bags after his sister.

"Yo…man, Ryan, is that you?"

A mop of frizzy hair suddenly blocked Ryan's view. Ryan smiled weakly at Chad, who was staring bewilderedly at the number of bags Ryan was carrying. "Hey Chad."

"Dude…what happened? The Ice Queen made you carry her bags again?"

Ryan shrugged. "You get used to it eventually, I guess."

"Ah...right-"

"Hey Chad! Hey Ryan!"

Ryan winced at the voice. "Oh no…" He turned around to see Troy and Gabriella coming towards Chad and him. "Man, not now!!" Suddenly, a shrieking voice pierced the air and Ryan's ears.

"Ry-AN! C'mon let's go. We still need to finish our Christmas shopping." She said harshly, adding a fake smile in the direction of Troy. If Ryan wasn't carrying so many bags, she would've pulled him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off.

"We'll see you later at the party Troy," She said with a flirty voice and batting her eyelashes at him before throwing a dirty at the brunette, "Gabriella."

"Yeah we'll see you then guys." Ryan said quickly, rushing off with the bags to catch up with Sharpay. Troy and Gabbi gave the twins a weird look before continuing on their Christmas shopping.

"Oh, I can't wait for Troy to dump that bitch." Sharpay stated.

"Yeah, when that time comes, I'll put my hat in a straight position and Chad will shave his head bald." Ryan muttered under his breath as he tagged behind Sharpay.

"Y'know Shar, Christmas isn't all about getting expensive presents and trying to get Troy Bolton to fall madly in love with you."

Sharpay gave him a weird look, "Then what is it about huh? Spending time with the family, giving to others, cuddling near a fireplace drinking hot chocolate."

"Well yeah…minus the sarcasm."

"You read too many Dr. Seuss books, Ry. And no one in Albuquerque even owns a fireplace." Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister's stubborn-ness, it was close to impossible to convince her that Christmas was about the moral values.

"Unless…I enlist help…hm, who would be kind one to be generous enough to share the Christmas spirit?" A thought clicked into his head. "Chad!"

"WHAT! Dude, no way! I'm not going to tame that moutain lion!"

Ryan winced as he held his cellphone a few inches away from his ear. He had finished Christmas shopping with his sister and had rushed into his room when he had gotten back home.

"C'mon, Chad, please? You don't want Shar to be Scrooge this Christmas, do you?"

"Isn't she like that every year!?'

"Well…yeah, but that's beside the point. I want to show her what the true meaning of Christmas is just this one occasion. Maybe we'll all live a happier life without a Sharpay Grinch."

"I HEARD THAT, RYAN." Ryan winced as his sister's thunderous voice echoed in his room.

He added in a hurried whisper, "I've got to go, talk to you later." He ended his phone call the very second Sharpay stormed into his room

"I am not a Grinch Ryan!"

"I really would like to see the evidence that proves otherwise Shar. Every year you just buy presents, increase Daddy's credit card bill and think of some diabolical to win the affection of Troy. That's all you do, nothing more."

"Hey I give myself stuff, isn't that part of Christmas. Giving things. I give to you, Troy, Daddy and Mommy." Ryan rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sharpay had no idea what the concept of giving was.

"There's more to it Shar, when was the last time you gave a gift to someone else other than Troy." Sharpay looked clueless, giving gifts to other than Troy? What kind of concept was that?

Sharpay was about to reply, when suddenly, a chime rang through the household. Ryan's immediate reaction was to scoot over to the door, wanting to scream at the person for ruining a 'moment'. To his surprise, he saw Chad standing outside, all smiles and beams. "…Chad? What are you doing here?"

Chad rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Well…I thought over our conversation, and I guess…maybe helping Sharpay realize the Christmas Spirit would cut me some slack around her, so…" He waved his hand dramatically and bowed. "Ghost Chad, here for assignment!"

Ryan smiled. "Awesome!" Turning back, he hollered upstairs, "Hey Sharpay! I think there's a visitor for you!"

"Troy? Oh it's you Chad. What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

Chad grinned, "You, my friend, are going to get a lesson on Christmas spirit by yours truly."

"Oh My God, Ryan made you do this, didn't he. Just because I like getting gifts and Troy, doesn't mean I'm some kind of Christmas Scrooge. I'll double anything that's he's paying you."

Ryan had left the living to get a drink from the kitchen. Chad, whose grin didn't faze a bit, whispered, "Hey, I'm here so that I can give you some advice to score with Troy, my man. No offense and all but Ryan's a bit 'off' going on about Christmas Spirit and the other mumbo jumbo."

Sharpay's eyes lit up in glee. "Really? You're the best, Chad!" Looking around to make sure Ryan or her parents were around, she gave Chad a quick hug. "Quick, I think we better discuss this in my room."

Ryan stepped out of the kitchen to see Sharpay and Chad ascending the stairs. He smiled happily. "Finally…now Sharpay shall really learn the true meaning of Christmas."

Chad cleared his throat. "Ahem. Ok, listen up carefully. Troy likes girls who dresses up like strippers, so that," he gestured towards the Christmas outfit hanging against Sharpay's closet, "Is a good start. Now, next thing, use lots and lots of make-up. In fact, try and make your skin look a little darker so that you look more…pan-American. He like it that way."

At this point, Sharpay realized that Chad had used a word that considered profound, but she didn't bother asking.

"Ok, now another thing is…"

Ryan's eyes widened in mortification as he caught on Chad's next few words. He had been suspicious when he heard the door being locked, so he tried to eavesdrop on the duo's conversation. Years of practice (eavesdropping with Sharpay) had honed his skills, and he did not like what he was hearing.

"Damn…what have I gotten myself into?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally I got away from those bastards that kicked my ass hard. They actually bought the old fashion "Look over there" trick. So as my reward, reviews will be appreciated.

Just click that little button below and make my pain go away.


End file.
